Kaiyo's Journey
by Pinkfalcon1002002
Summary: Kaiyo has always been diffrent. That's the problem. Her own father hates her for it. After a tragedy she finally finds people who accept her. After they find the Avatar frozen it sends them into the adventure of a lifetime. Will she eventually learn to like herself for who she is? Summary is kind of bad but the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiyo's Journey**

**Preface**

Water, Fire, Earth, Air.

Their once was a time where the four nations could live in peace and harmony. That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, the master of all elements, could save the world from distress, but when the world needed him most, he vanished

There was a small Fire Nation ship sailing the waters near the South Pole. There was a rather small ten year old girl standing by the ships black railing, looking out to sea. She wanted to know what it would be like to be able to surround herself with it.

Ever since she could remember she wanted to swim. You'd think it was odd that a ten year old girl never swam before. She was, unfortunately, forbidden to by her father. Her father was one of the top Generals of the Fire Nation. She was raised to be a prim and proper. She was forbidden to do most things kids her age should be doing. This sadly included swimming.

She usually didn't have time for fun and games anyways. Her father usually sent her and her little sister to fire bending practice after school. Her little sister, Umi, was always the favorite of her father. She was everything he wanted in a daughter. She was prim and proper, and did what she was told. Plus she was beautiful as a General's daughter should look.

The ten year old was everything he detested. She was often very rebellious, and didn't hesitate to stand up for what she believed in. In any other Nation, that would be an amazing trait to have. Sadly, the Fire Nation had a totally different way of thinking. The saw this as ignorance and most importantly a nuisance. They thought that a young girl should listen to orders, and most importantly their superiors. Even if they were completely idiotic and wrong. She thought that was completely dense. She thought if she acted like that she would be brainwashed.

She was more of a tomboy than anything. She never really cared what her hair looked like, or if she looked cute in what she was wearing. In fact she preferred wearing trousers instead of skirts. One pants were far more comfortable. Secondly, if she happened to need to Fire bend it would adapt to her athletic fighting skills better.

She was also very different from the other kids her age. She didn't think Fire Nation was better than the rest of the other elements, but everyone else seemed to. She once spoke her thoughts to her father. She was punished for sharing her opinion; she was sent to her room for two days for food and water. Not wanting to repeat that, she kept those thoughts away from her father.

But the major thing that separated her from most Fire nation inhabitants: was her eyes. Fire Nation eyes were only three colors: a dull gray, a dark brown that almost looked black, and amber. She had crystal blue eyes. When she was little she was proud of it. Her mother told her it was something that made her special, and unique. Her classmates had a different outlook. She would be teased and targeted for it. Her mother comforted her one day when she came crying home from school. She told her that the other kids were just jealous that they couldn't have pretty eyes like she did. But she knew that wasn't the reason. Anything different, that made you unique from the others, was frowned upon. Her eyes were the perfect definition of this.

The ten year old girl sighed as she looked across the ocean waters. The noise of the small waves crashing along the sides of the ship. It was like music to her ears. The blue eyed, ten year old, was lost in her thoughts. The most prominent thought was how she got in this situation in the first place.

She and Umi used to git along. They were once really close. But when the two young girls both inherited their fire bending everything changed. Umi became too competitive. She didn't want to be the weaker bender. That fact caused Umi to ignore her all together. Then eventually ignoring her turned into starting fights and bickering. Umi was always the one who ended up starting these fights, but somehow the blue eyed girl ended up getting punished.

Like usual the two sisters were fighting like normal. Most of their little spats were nothing and as soon as it started, it was fade just as quickly. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of those instances. Umi had stolen her bracelet. Normally the blue eyed girl wouldn't care for little things like that, but this time it was different. That bracelet was given to her on her seventh birthday, before her mother disappeared. It was the only thing she had in her life she had to remind her of her mother. She was afraid, without it, she would forget that her mother had ever existed. It also gave her hope that her mom would someday return. But her pessimistic side usually one that battle. She thought something horrible happened to her mother, and thought she'd never come back.

The ten year old asked for the bracelet back. Umi did the one thing that made the ten year old snap. She grabbed the two ends of the bracelets and pulled them in opposite directions. The bracelet popped, making the pearls scatter everywhere. That was the last straw for her. She did the one thing that surprised them both. The ten year old sent a huge fireball that was a light yellow in color. Umi dodged it just in time. A little closer and it would have hit the left side of her face.

Now Umi was better at her sister than most things: cooking, fashion, manners, and making friends. The only thing Umi couldn't beat her at, no matter how hard she'd try, was fire bending.

Umi threw back her own fire ball, but it was smaller in size, and it was darker in color. The color of the fire shows how strong it is. If it was a light color it was strong, but if it was a dark red, the flame was very weak. The ten year old pushed it away with a wave of her hand. The fight progressed extremely quickly. You could feel the thick tension in the air. For two young girls they were extremely gifted benders. It was lucky that the two weren't burned from any of the violent blows that they were sending at each other. Their classmates were watching them for their own entertainment. Not one of those kids tried to break the two sisters apart. The fight ceased when one of their teachers split them apart. She sent them home with a note. They could only guess what the teacher wrote on it.

Now there was a thing about the General that you need to understand. He was very strict, and so was his father. He was brought up to think that children should always listen to your elders and higher ranked people. Yes most people would agree with that but not everything they were doing was for the greater good. The older sister spoke her mind before she thought of the consequences. He knew that she didn't agree with what the fire nation was doing. He thought she would turn into a traitor. That is why he was harder on the young ten year old. He was trying to turn her into something she was not. Her sister's carbon copy.

Ever since Umi was born, she had their father wrapped around her little finger. He thought of her as an Angel child. She always listened, she was beautiful, acted like a lady, and was a great bender. He thought of the blue eyed girl as the devil child. She always disagreed with him, she never had good manners, and she couldn't care less about her appearance.

The blue eyed girl grew up knowing that. Her father favored her little sister and completely ignored her, except when he was yelling at her. The only person she thought even remotely cared about her was her mom, and she could be dead for all she knew.

Umi began to lie to their father. She made a story about how the ten year old stole her diary and refused to give it back. Umi then told him that she had threatened the blue eyed girl to give it back to her, or she would end up reporting her to the teacher. She then proceeded to put the full blame on her saying she threw the first fire ball, which was true, but she had a good reason to. Umi said she had only acted in self defense.

The ten year old tried to deny and tell him what really happened. But her father grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her to her room. She was tossed on to the floor violently, while her father slammed the door. The blue eyed girl ran to her bed and cried. Her life was so unfair. Her father hated her, her sister kept making her life miserable, her classmates made fun of her, and the one person that could make her feel better was gone, and she'd probably never come back.

She was looked in her room for a total of twenty four hours before her door was unlocked. Her father barged in the room with two suitcases. He told her to pack up her stuff. He was sending her to a reformatory school in one of the far away islands. The island was so far away, that you had to pass by the South Pole to get there.

Her father warned her to behave. She was going to be at the school for two years. If she didn't improve, or was giving the school trouble, she was to be stuck their until she was eighteen.

Umi finally got what she wanted, with her sister gone, she would have her father to herself, and she would be the second best fire bender in the school. The first was the fire lord's granddaughter, Azula. After her mom left she felt like an outcast in her family.

Umi had the biggest grin on her face as she boarded the ship. But as soon as she saw her elder sister's face, her smirk instantly vanished. The ten year old sister looked so defeated and miserable. Her usual sparkly blue eyes looked dull. A feeling surfaced to the bottom of her stomach. When did she feel remorse? She pushed the thought away and left with her father. She finally got what she wanted so why did she feel so bad?

The ten year old ran to the railing crying her eyes out, not caring if her sister and father saw her or not. She sobbed and sobbed until she was no longer able to cry. She cried about how unfairly she was treated. She sobbed about the kids hating her at school. But most of all she longed for her mother in her absence. That was the biggest blow for her.

Her mom made her feel better about being different from the other kids. Different, was something she hated being. Her eyes made her a target for ridicule. Water made her feel more at home than fire did. Even the teachers hated her, and wanted her to be transferred out of their classes.

The young girl was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard yelling. The once calm ocean was now roaring with waves. The sky turned dark with storm clouds. It started to pour. The huge waves crashed against the small ship viciously. The waves started to rock the boat back in forth.

She ran to hold onto the mast of the ship. Between the first wave that hit her and the rain, she was soaking wet from the tip of her jet black hair, to her pale white toes. Wave after wave kept hitting her, harder than the one before it, making her grip on the mast weaken. Another wave hit and managed to break the mast of the ship altogether and she was swept into the violent current of the waves.

The ice cold water burned her skin. She kicked her feet as fast as she could to resurface. Not a second later she was pushed back down by another wave. She resurfaced again, slightly exhausted from having to fight the current. She screamed for help, hoping someone was in hearing distance. The current swallowed her up again, only this time she was too exhausted to fight it. Her arms were numb. She couldn't use fire bending because the water would just put it out anyways. Her lungs started to burn. She was panicking and she was totally helpless. Her eyes started to see black spots. She was drowning, and she couldn't save herself from it.

That ten year old girl happened to be me.

Authors note:

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I thought of this in my head and I had to write it down before I forgot it. It's not something I usually write about so I hope it wasn't too bad.

Review if you want!

Pinkfalcon out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaiyo's journey**

**Chapter one**

Long ago, there was a time where the four nations could live in peace and harmony. But that all changed when the Fire Nation, my home, attacked. Only the Avatar, the master of all elements could save us, but when we needed him most, he vanished. A long time has passed since then. It's left the world scared and divided. I used to believe that Fire Nation used to be the good guys, but now seeing the effect of the war, I see the evil that has been done. Most people have given up hope, but I believe the Avatar will return and save the world.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I'm running and running. It's dark and I'm not sure what is going on. Is this what it is like when you're dead? You keep running but can never seem to find an end. There are trees all around me. I keep looking behind me, something is definitely chasing me but I don't know who or what. I look behind me and I see a fire blast thrown towards me. I move out of the way and start running faster.

And again I'm running. I can't tell how long or why. I eventually come to a stop in front of a huge lake. The only way to get away from the fire bender is to swim. And considering what happened earlier, that isn't a great idea. I look into the water and I see my reflection. I don't see myself; a teenage girl replaces me in the reflection. I hear laughing that is strangely familiar.

A different teenage girl comes after me. I assume she was the one laughing at me. She looks a little younger than my reflection does. She sends a fire blast. I deflected it with my own fire blast. She did a back handspring to dodge the one I sent at her. I kicked out my foot sending a huge blast of fire at her. She rolled to the ground and dodged it again. Her fighting technique is just like the other fire benders technique: Attack aggressively at them and every strike is just as powerful as the other one was. That technique is okay for a couple of minutes, but it can wear you out easily, I've noticed.

Twenty minutes later we were still fighting. The younger teen was starting to get tired. While I was a little tired, but I still had a lot of strength left in me. I started to change from defensive moves to offence. I threw a few fire blasts at her. She dodged two of them, but she tripped and fell to the ground doing this. The worn-out teen laid there glaring at me with pure hatred, while I ignored the face she gave me.

"Hello sister." The teen (I now know is Umi) said with disgust.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked slightly surprised how scary I sounded at that moment.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm only helping Azula find the Avatar." Umi said rolling her eyes.

"Same old Umi, never could think for herself. You know she'll just take all the credit right? You're nothing but a minion to her."

"Hypocrite, you follow the Avatar around like a lost puppy all the time." She taunted

"First of all, At least Aang and I are actually friends, and two, I'm trying to help save the world from being destroyed."

"_Traitor." _ She said loathingly.

"_Murderer." _I said back in the same tone.

"Dad wanted to get rid of you!" She said.

That made me freeze in place. She smirked seeing myself stiffen.

"Oh yes, well he really didn't want to kill you, but he was going to leave you on that island and never come back for you. When we got news that your ship had sank from bad weather, I had never seen Daddy any happier." She said.

Her words had sent me into realization. My father was happy when he thought I was dead? I would have thought he would have been at least a little bit sad.

My anger flared up. I breathed heavily through my nose, a little bit of fire came out.

"Well at least I have friends and people who love me! You only have people who you make feel threatened, or the people who you suck up to. When in reality, they don't give a shit about you. They will turn on you in a heartbeat if it benefits them even the slightest bit." I said forcefully.

What I said must have made her mad because she shot her hand out and sent a huge fire ball that was going to be sent directly to my face. Just as it was about to hit me, the scene blackened.

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by water tribe people. I began to cough out water and sweet air filled into my lungs. I looked into the water and I saw myself as a ten year old again. Was that a dream that I just had? I looked at all of the faces of the people who were staring at me.

"Um….. Hi?" I asked sheepishly.

"Where are your parents, young one?" One of the older ladies asked sweetly.

That made me think, if I told them my dad they would send me back. And when I would be sent home I would get punished and starved. I guess it wouldn't hurt to lie to them.

"I ran away from the orphanage and hid on that boat. My mom and dad died four years ago." I said crying from thinking about my mom and hoping what I just lied about wasn't actually the truth.

The old lady looked at me with pity.

"Come here, young one." She said opening her arms for me.

At that moment I didn't care that I didn't know her or if she was a bad person or not, but I needed comfort from what happened that past day and she was the only one that was offering it to me. I ran into her arms and cried into her side.

"What are you doing that kid could be dangerous! She's a fire bender!" One of the males yelled.

"Yes, because she seems really terrifying. Honestly she almost drowned, her father and mother are dead, and honestly she can't be more than eleven years old. What could she do?" The old women said sticking up for me.

"Should we send her back to the orphanage?" One asked.

"NO!" I yelled my eyes getting wide.

Everyone jumped at my outburst. She didn't want to go back to being teased and hated by her father and sister.

"I hate that orphanage please don't send me back!" I start to beg.

"What should we do?" The people asked.

"What if she stays here?" The old women asked.

"What? What if Fire Nation came back for her? Plus we don't have someone to take care of her."

"I will!" One of the younger women in the village announced.

She looked no older than thirty years old.

"Akari are you sure?" A man said,

"Yeah I've always wanted a little girl, so why not? Plus she is too adorable." She said smiling. She came up to me and her smile got even bigger.

"Hi, I'm Akari, what's your name?" She asked.

"Kaiyo." She said looking up at her.

"That's a beautiful name, how would you like it if you came live with me?" She asked leaning down so she could look into my eyes.

"I'd love to." I said smiling slightly.

She took my hand and led me farther into the village.

As I passed by I noticed that the whole village was engulfed with snow and the houses were igloos.

She eventually came to a stop in front of a small igloo that I assumed that it belonged to her.

"This is where I live, it's a little small, because it was just me living here, but it's homey." She said smiling.

"That's fine, do you happen to have a coat that I can borrow." I asked rubbing my arm with my hand to preserve body heat. I tried to warm my body temperature using my fire bending.

We walked into it. It was bigger than I thought it would be. It had a small fire pit in the middle to cook food. It had a medium sized bed and a small closet. It wasn't very big, like the mansion back home, but that's what I liked about it. It didn't bring up the bad memories, and it did feel very homey.

Akari went to the closet to see if anything she had could fit me.

"I always wanted a daughter when I was twenty and I had made this for her hoping I would one day I would be able to give it to her." She said handing me a handmade coat that looked quite beautiful

"Why didn't you have a child?"I asked curiously.

"I almost did. I had a miscarriage. I have a medical condition that prevents me from having children." She said choking up a little.

"It's really pretty." I said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks come on, I want you to meet my brother. He has a son about your age and a daughter that is a little younger." She said grabbing my hand.

We walked out of the igloo. I wasn't as cold as I was earlier thanks to the furry coat.

We walked up to a bigger igloo that was near bye trailing behind slightly.

Inside there was a Man that looked similar Akari in looks, a women that looked very pretty, a girl who looked three years younger than me and a boy who looked about a year younger than me.

"Hey guys this is Kaiyo she's staying with me from now on." She said pushing me in front of her.

"Kaiyo, why don't you play with Sokka and Katara, while Akari and I talk?" The man said.

The two kids and I walked outside.

"Hi I'm Katara!" The little girl said happily.

"And I'm Sokka." The boy said trying to sound smooth, but failing miserably.

"I'm Kaiyo, so what do you guys do here for fun?" I asked.

Sokka grabbed a small amount of snow and made it into a small ball.

"This!" He yelled before throwing it at me.

That started a whole snow ball war.

An hour later we were all laughing and talking like we knew each other for two years.

"Come on Kaiyo we have to go." Akari said grabbing my hand.

"See you tomorrow Kaiyo." Sokka yelled waving me.

"Yeah maybe you can teach me how to fish." I yelled back.

We walked back to the igloo.

"So what do you think? Do you think you are going to like it here?" She asked me.

I look around the igloo before I answered "Yes."

* * *

An: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story is going to start with the episodes next chapter. And my Harry Potter story should be updated by tomorrow. Thank you

Pinkfalcon


	3. Chapter 3

_Water; Fire; Earth; Air_

_Long ago all nations lived in peace and harmony, that all changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all elements could save us, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and the Fire Nation is almost victorious. Most people have given up, but not me. I've seen what the fire Nation can do first hand. I hope that one day the Avatar will return and save the world._

* * *

**The Boy in the Iceberg **

**_"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." ~ Anonymous_**

**Sometimes time passes by fast. So quickly you barely notice. While other times, time passes so slowly, you can remember everything. Seven Years; it's been seven years since I've left the Fire Nation. And every day the war continues to get worse and worse. **

**You can learn so many things after seven years. For me it was just an eye opener. I never knew how much the other nations were suffering. Or how much damage my hometown caused, if I could even call it my hometown.**

**After that day no fire navy or a fire nation ship came looking for me. I can only presume they thought I drowned. **

**It doesn't bother me at all. Even though I spent most of my life in the Fire Nation, I think of the water tribe as my home. The tribe is very friendly, and everyone tries to help everyone out. Akari became my guardian, and took care of me like I was her own daughter. I love her to pieces, but I don't think of her as my mother. I just couldn't think of her like that. I didn't know why. She was sweet, kind, and understanding. I guess it's because I could never replace my mom in my heart.**

**Katara became my little sister, while Sokka became my best friend. Their Gran Gran, was someone I looked to for wisdom, or just when I needed someone to vent to.**

**I woke up to the cold temperature of the South Pole. The Igloo was still small and it was even smaller now that it held her bed, clothes, and other necessities. I brushed my jet black hair so it will be free of tangles, and then side braided it. My hair was getting to long. It was up to my lower back. My eyes were still crystal as ever, only this time I've learn to be proud of it. I grabbed my fur coat, boots, and the long sleeved shirt that I made myself. I was proud of that shirt. I know it's stupid, but I was never good at sewing things. Every time I attempted to sew I would end up poking my fingers with the needles so much I would be bleeding from them. Plus I have no patience for stuff like that. I sometimes would get so aggravated that I would end up burning it with my bending. So sewing, not my best skill.**

**I left the igloo and left to find Katara and Sokka. We were the only Teenagers in the tribe, so we had a couple of chores to do. Today we were supposed to go fishing for some of the people in the tribe. **

**I heard yelling and I rolled my eyes already knowing who was bickering. **

"**Sokka just let me come! I can help you look for fish!" Katara yelled at her older brother.**

"**No! You'll just make it worse!" Sokka yelled back.**

"**Sokka, Katara and I are coming with you wither you like it or not." I said to them ending their argument like always. **

**I walked a way to go to the canoe. When I didn't hear footsteps I turned around.**

"**Are you guys coming or what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.**

**"Who said you could come?" Sokka asked.**

"**I did." I stated.**

"**Great now I have two girls to slow me down."Sokka groaned.**

**I rolled my eyes and pulled my leg out so he'd trip.**

**He landed face first. Katara and I high-fived each other, grinning at our success**

"Don't** play with fire, you'll just get burned." I said while holding out my hand with a small fire in it for emphasis.**

"**Keep your weird bending powers to yourself." Sokka said getting up. **

"**I'll remember that the next time when you are freezing to death." I retorted.**

"**Then again your bending isn't that weird." Sokka said panicking a little.**

**Ten minutes later we were in a canoe trying to fish. Sokka was the first to see a fish swim by.**

"**It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka said getting his spear ready.**

**Katara and I laughed as we leaned over the canoe edge to see the fish. Katara then saw one and she removed her glove. She took a deep breath and started bending the water. A globe of water burst out of the water containing a fish. **

"**Sokka, look!" Katara yelled.**

"**Ssh Katara, you're going to scare it away. Mmm! I can already smell it cooking!" Sokka said rubbing his stomach.**

"**But Sokka! She caught one." I pointed out.**

**Katara struggled to with her globe of water as it floated closer to Sokka. Just as Sokka was about to strike his fish, he pulled his spear back and the back part of the spear burst Katara's water bubble. The fish fell back into the water as Sokka was soaked. Sokka's fish got away.**

"**Hey!" Katara yelled.**

**I started to laugh my butt off.**

"**Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with your magic water I get soaked?" Sokka grumbled.**

"**It's not magic. Its water bending and it's….."**

"**Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said cutting her off.**

"**Fine I was going to dry you off with my fire bending, but since it is a weird power, I'll keep it to myself." I said slightly irritated.**

"**No! It's not weird, or at least any weirder than you are now." Sokka rushed, and then mumbled the last part.**

"**You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscle motions at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." I added.**

**And to prove my point Sokka was making muscle motions looking at his reflections as I was saying this. He turned to us and gave us a look. Suddenly the boat was bumped; everyone looks up to see they have entered an ice packed area. They begin to work frantically to maneuver the canoes between the icebergs.**

"**Ahhh!"**

"**Watch out! Go left! Go left!" I yelled.**

**We shot out of the cave with icebergs colliding together all around us. Each time we managed to avoid the icebergs. Soon the canoe was crushed in between three icebergs. Sokka and Katara got on to one of the icebergs. Before I could get out the canoe it tipped over causing me to go under water. I swam to the top of the ice cold water and Sokka grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water.**

"**Kaiyo you need to lose weight." He grumbled.**

"**Sokka you need to gain muscle." I retorted.**

"**You call that left?" Katara yelled.**

"**You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice, or Kaiyo could have melted the ice around us." Sokka defended**

"**So it's our fault?" Katara and I said at the same time.**

"**I knew I should have left you two at home. Leave it to a bunch of girls to screw things up."**

"**You are the most sexist, immature, nut brain…." I started to yell but got cut off by Katara.**

"**Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" The Icebergs and the water started to move as she was talking. Only Sokka noticed.**

"**Uh… Katara?"**

**The iceberg behind us was starting to crack.**

"**I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"**

"**Katara! Settle down!" Sokka yelled.**

**I rubbed my temples. Sokka should have known to never tell a girl to calm down, especially if that girl is Katara. **

"**NO, THAT'S IT! I'M DONE HELPING YOU! FROM NOW ON YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Katara yelled.**

**As Katara finished yelling the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. It broke apart making huge waves as the pieces hit the water. I clung to Sokka as the iceberg hoping not to fall. **

"**Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said.**

"**You're one to talk Sokka." I said while I slapped his shoulder.**

"**You mean I did that?" Katara said shocked.**

"**Yup. Congratulations."**

"**Sokka, not all bending is bad." I said.**

**I bended a medium sized fire and we huddled around it to warm up a little. Suddenly, the water in front of us began to glow. We moved backwards on our raft as another, iceberg breaks the surface. We did not know if it was a part of the iceberg Katara broke earlier. We walked closer to see a figure of a boy in a meditation pose, deep in the ice. His arrows started to glow.**

"**He's alive! We have to help." Katara yelled grabbing Sokka's boomerang. **

"**Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka yelled.**

**Katara ignored him and skipped across a few smaller icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy was trapped in. Sokka followed trying not to fall into the water.**

"**Wait, don't leave me alone!" I yelled running after them.**

**Katara started to whack the ice with Sokka's boomerang. I used my fire bending to try and melt the ice a little bit. The iceberg then cracked open. Huge amounts of blue light, shot out into the sky. Sokka then jumped in front of Katara and me, shielding us from the blast. Suddenly the boy from inside appeared. He stopped glowing and fell, down the side of the iceberg. Sokka then picked up his spear and poked the boy with the blunt end of the weapon. **

"**Stop it!" Katara yelled.**

"**Yes Sokka, just poke a vulnerable person with a spear. That's very helpful." I said sarcastically.**

**Katara tenderly turned the boy over so that he was lying on his back. The boy then opened his eyes as Sokka grabbed his spear. **

"**I need to ask you something." The boy whispered.**

"**What?" Katara said in a concerned manner.**

"**Please…. Come closer." The boy said again.**

**I hope he will be ok. He looked to be no older than twelve years old.**

"**What is it?" Katara asked in the same tone.**

**Katara was close enough for him to whisper in her ear.**

"**Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He said excitedly**

"**Uh…sure, I guess." Katara said.**

**He then looked like he had air bended himself to his feet. I was fascinated. I wonder if he was an air bender. I thought they were extinct. **

"**What's going on here?" The bizarre boy asked.**

"**You tell us! How'd you get in the iceberg?" Sokka began to poke him with his spear again. "And why aren't you frozen?"**

**The boy looked at his arms and legs curiously.**

"**I don't know." He said confused.**

**Then a loud animal like noise is heard from the remains of the iceberg. I jumped and unintentionally moved closer to Sokka. The boy then frantically climbed up back into the crater like formation left from the iceberg explosion. **

"**Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy." The kid yelled into the iceberg.**

"**I think this kid's officially nuts." I said whispering to Sokka. **

**He leaned down an opened one of the beast's eyes. He closed it again. The boy then tried to lift the huge beast's head. It did not work at all. We then walked around following him. We saw the huge beast. **

"**What is that thing?" Sokka said.**

"**Aww it's so cute." I cooed. It looked very cute and cuddly to me.**

**Katara and Sokka looked at me funny.**

"**What? I mean what is that thing." I said trying to look grossed out.**

"**Smooth." Sokka said rolling his eyes.**

"**I'm still smoother than you." I replied with a smirk.**

"**This is Appa, my flying bison." The boy said.**

"**Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka said sarcastically while motioning to Katara**

**Appa then sneezed on him coating him with spit.**

"**Eww."**

**I fell to the ground in laughter.**

"**I knew I liked this animal for a reason." I said in between laughs.**

"**Don't worry. It'll washout." The Young boy said.**

"**Ugh!" Sokka said.**

"**So, do you guys live around here?" They boy asked.**

**"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Sokka said**

"**Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye."**

**At that the boy gave us an innocent look that made me giggle.**

"The** paranoid one is my brother Sokka. The one standing next to him is my best friend Kaiyo." Katara said introducing us.**

"**I'm a… aaaahhhh…ahhhhhh….aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" Was all he said before he sneezed and he was blown at least 20 feet into the air.**

**He then landed sniffling and rubbing his nose. **

"**I'm Aang." **

"**You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air." Sokka said incredulously. **

"**Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said.**

"**You're an air bender!" I yelled cheerfully. I wanted to jump for joy. I never thought I'd ever get to see an Air bender. I thought the Fire Nation wiped them out years ago.**

"**Sure am"**

"**Giant light beams… flying bison… air benders… I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka mumbled angrily.**

**Sokka turned to leave but then realized how isolated they were. **

"**Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang said.**

**He then air bended himself into the saddle on Appa's back. **

"**Yes!" I started to do my happy dance.**

**I had always wanted to fly ever since I saw one of the war balloons when I was nine.**

"**We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said as she got onto Appa.**

"**Oh, no… I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka yelled.**

"**Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know… you can freeze to death?" Katara retorted.**

"**Come on Mr. Grumpy." I said taking his hand and pulling him onto Appa.**

**I sat near the front of the bison, jumping up and down in excitement. I felt giddy because I would finally know what it feels like to fly.**

**Sokka rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder making me stop jumping up and down.**

"**Aww, Sokka, you're no fun." I pouted.**

"**Okay. First time fliers hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang said.**

**Aang moved the reigns and did not get any reaction. He tried once more. Appa just made a low rumble sound. Appa then flapped his huge beaver like tail and then launched us into the air. He spread all six of his legs wide, but then came right back down into the water with a huge splash. He began to swim forward.**

"**Come on, Appa. Yip yip." Aang encouraged.**

"**Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka said rolling his eyes.**

"**Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." Aang said enthusiastically. **

**I pouted. I really wanted to fly.**

**Aang then made a soaring through the sky motion with his hand, his eyes finally resting on Katara. He leaves his eyes there while a smile came onto his face as he looked at her.**

**I smiled knowing that he had a little crush on her. I thought it was too cute.**

"**Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.**

**I wanted to face palm myself. Sometimes Katara can be so oblivious.**

"**Oh… I was smiling?" Aang said nervously.**

**Sokka groaned in disgust.**

"**Hey." Katara said to Aang looking like she was lost in thought.**

"**Hey. What are you thinking about?" Aang asked her.**

"**I guess I was wondering your being an air bender and all if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar." Katara asked.**

**I leaned in closer to listen. The Avatar was gone for a hundred years. Maybe he would know where he is at and he could stop the war.**

**Aang looked nervous.**

"**Uhh… no. I didn't know him… I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." He said while rubbing the back of his neck**

"**Okay" Katara sighed. **

**I sighed, this war was going to ruin everyone's life. It already destroyed mine, as well as Katara and Sokka's.**

**It was silent the rest of the trip back to the village. **

"**We're in the village now. Everyone's going to want to meet you." I said excitedly.**

"**Come on I'll show you around." Katara said.**

**Katara grabbed Aang by the hand and dragged him to the village. Sokka got down and helped me off of Appa. We followed them closely. A small crowd has gathered to meet him. It was composed of women of various ages and children. Sadly the tribe was severely damaged from the war. **

"**Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara introduced.**

"**I know it's small, but its home." I said with a smile on my face.**

**Aang bows at the village "Uh… why are they looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" He said while looking at himself.**

**Gran Gran spoke up for the village. "Well, no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughters and grandson found you."**

**I smiled at that. She had considered me one of her own grandchildren.**

"**Kaiyo when I told you to do something productive last week, I didn't mean for you to find an air bender." Akari mocked smiling at me.**

**She was technically thirty three, but she still acted like a teenager at some points.**

"**Aang, this Akari, she is the one who took care of me when I came to the village." I told him.**

**I carefully left out all of the details of my sad childhood. Aang seems like a nice kid but, I didn't trust him. No one knew the truth about my childhood. Not even Akari. They all still thought I am an orphan, and I want to keep it that way.**

**Akari smiled at him and waved slightly.**

"**Aang, this is my grandmother."Katara introduced.**

"**Call me Gran Gran."**

**Sokka grabbed something out of Aang's hand "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."**

"**It's not for stabbing." He said while air bending it back into his hands. "It's for air bending..."**

**One of the little girl's eyes widened. "Magic trick! Do it again!" She giggled happily.**

" **Not magic. Air bending. It lets me control air currents around my glider and fly." Aang corrected.**

"**You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly." Sokka pointed out.**

"**Check again!" Aang said.**

**Aang then launched himself into the air with his glider. He soared through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground pointed to him in wonder. The villagers were saying things like "Whoa… it's flying… its amazing!" Aang looked down at Katara, who smiling at him. He was staring at Katara so much he crashed into Sokka's guard tower. He pulled his head out of the tower and fell to the ground with his glider.**

"**My watchtower!" Sokka yelled running to go and try to fix it.**

"**That was amazing." Katara said.**

"**Yeah, until you face planted into the snow." I said smirking.**

**She helped Aang back to his feet. I walked over to Sokka, who was mourning his watch tower. Aang then twirled his glider shut. A huge bank of snow then fell on Sokka. I giggled and pushed the snow away from Sokka and helped him up.**

"**Great, you're and air bender, Katara's a water bender, and Kaiyo is a fire bender. You all can just waste time all day long. "**

"**You're both benders!" Aang yelled excitedly.**

"**Well… sort of. Not yet." Katara said.**

"**Yeah I'm sort of good, but I haven't exactly trained since I was ten." I said rubbing the back of my head. **

"**All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Gran Gran said.**

"**Katara, do you need help with the chores?" I asked.**

"**No I'm fine."**

**Sokka was pouting at the attention everyone was giving Aang.**

**Knowing my best friend, I knew he didn't trust Aang.**

**I walked over to Sokka and rested my head against his shoulder, to try and cheer him up. Since he was taller than me he rested his head on top of mine.**

"**Sokka you need to loosen up. Katara only wants to have someone else than me to bend with." I said.**

"**Yeah I just don't trust him yet."**

"**Sokka, He's twelve. What could he possibly do to betray your trust?" I asked pulling my head away from his shoulder and looked at him, feeling confused. **

"**I'm just looking out for you two."**

"**You have to go soon, you're supposed to train your 'soldiers." I said realizing how late it's getting.**

"**But I don't want too." He said sounding like a two year old.**

"**You have to." I reminded.**

"**Fine, but you have to come with me."**

**Sokka got up then held out his hand for me to take. I gladly accepted and followed him.**

"**Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a fire bender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves man?" He said looking like a leader. **

**The only problem was that Sokka was the oldest. And the next oldest kid was eight years old.**

**One of the little boys raised his hand and said "I gotta pee!"**

"**Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks." He said still in leader mode.**

"**But I really gotta go?" The little boy said.**

**I giggled at this. Poor Sokka was by himself.**

**Sokka sighed "Okay… who else has to go?"**

**All of the boys raised their hands. Sokka slapped his forehead in frustration as Katara walked towards them.**

"**Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared. Over an hour ago." She asked worried.**

**Aang then emerged from a small igloo stall. He adjusted his pants smiling at the strip of boys coming to use the toilet.**

"**Wow! Everything freezes in there!" Aang said.**

"**Um… I really didn't need to know that." I murmured rubbing my temples. **

**The children laughed at him**

"**Ugh! Katara! Get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." Sokka said.**

**Sokka and I look over to Appa and Aang. Appa had all of the village kids on his back sliding down his tail. Everyone started laughing as one of the kids landing in a pile of snow.**

"**Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka said then turned to Aang. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."**

**Aang got down from Appa, looking confused**

"**What war? What are you talking about?"**

"**You're kidding, right?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.**

**Aang then looked past Sokka and saw something beyond him. A small penguin was nearby.**

"**PENGUIN!" He yelled**

**It started to waddle away after making a noise. Aang used his air bending to run at an unbelievable speed.**

"**He's kidding, right!" Sokka asked me.**

**I shrugged my shoulders.**

**I grabbed his arm and we walked to one of the open spaces and sat down.**

**I started to play with my fire bending. I snapped my fingers and made fire appear and I tried to control it for as long as I could. Sokka, meanwhile started to sharpen his boomerang.**

**I made two more flames and I started to juggle them. It was entertaining to me.**

**An hour later I stopped. I looked at Sokka, who looked like he was day dreaming.**

**I picked up a small amount of snow and threw it at him.**

"**Hey!" He yelled.**

"**What?" I said innocently throwing another. This time I aimed for his face. **

**It hit right on target. **

"**That's it!" He yelled.**

**We started to have a full on snow fight.**

**He threw a snow ball that hit me in the face.**

"**Okay that's it!" I yelled and I jumped on his back and forced him to land face first into the snow.**

**Then a noise made me jump and fall off his back.**

**I looked and saw a flare in the sky. I stood next to Sokka as Katara and Aang started to walk closer to us in the distance. When they got closer, all of the village children ran at them.**

"**Yay, Aang is back." The children cheered.**

"**I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Sokka accused.**

"**Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara defended.**

"**Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well… we… boobied… right into it." Aang defended.**

"**Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Gran Gran, scolded.**

"**Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang said in shame.**

"**Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" Sokka accused. The children walked away from Aang and went by Sokka. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"**

"**Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara yelled.**

"**No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I promised to protect you and Kaiyo. I'm protecting you from threats like him!" Sokka yelled back.**

"**Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see Aang has brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun." Katara retorted.**

"**Fun? We can't fight fire benders with fun!" Sokka said dismissively. **

"**You should try it sometime." Aang smiled.**

"**Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka yelled.**

"**Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara begged.**

"**Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the air bender leaves." She said **

"**Akari?" I asked hoping to see if she could help Aang.**

"**I have no say so in this, its Gran Gran's authority not mine." She said sending me a sad smile.**

"**Then I'm banished too! C'mon, Aang, Lets go." Katara said angrily. **

"**Katara, think this through. You don't want to leave your family." I said trying to get the girl to see reason. I liked Aang in all, but I don't want Katara and Sokka to end up hating each other like Umi and I do. **

"**Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked angrily.**

"**To find a water bender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" She said smugly.**

"**I am? Great!" Aang said shocked.**

"**Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asked.**

"**I don't want to come in between you and your family" Aang said sadly.**

"**So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara asked him with regret.**

"**Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang smiled.**

"**Where will you go?"**

"**Guess I'll go back home and look for the air benders." He said while petting Appa. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."**

**Despite the situation I giggled at that. **

**Aang then air bended himself onto Appa's head, where he picked up the reigns. **

"**It was nice meeting everyone." He said.**

"**Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Sokka said.**

**I hit the back of his shoulder. He's being too rude.**

"**Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!" Aang said moving the reigns upward.**

**Appa just gets on his feet and moves forward.**

"**Yeah thought so." Sokka said.**

**Aang looked a Katara with her hair blowing in the breeze. Gran Gran walks over to Katara hugging her to comfort her.**

"**All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now! And no potty breaks!" Sokka yelled getting back into leader mode.**

**Akari gave me a kiss on the cheek for good luck. **

**Most likely the only people fighting will be me and Sokka.**

**Katara barley knew how to water bend. I'm sure with proper training she'd be amazing, but being the only water bender in the tribe, that's not going to happen.**

**I went in my tent and grabbed my sword. I sharpened it in case I needed it. I didn't like to fire bend too much around the villagers. Even though they trust me now, it still scares them. I put it back into its holder and strapped it to my waist. I re-braided my long hair, to make sure none of it would be in my face while I was fighting.**

**Sokka was standing on the top of the ice wall of the village. He was scanning for any signs of an enemy ship. I was in front of the villagers in case they try to attack them. Abruptly, an echoing noise was heard as the ground began to fracture. The watch tower broke. Pandemonium then broke out with in the village as people begin to run in opposite directions. Suddenly the bow of a ship broke through the fog. The ship then cut through the ice and the wall itself. Katara then led her grandmother into her tent. She then ran and saved one of the children out of harm's way. As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of snow, sending Sokka, with it. Katara stepped into the front of everyone else and on the side of me. Sokka then jumped out of the snow pile and hit the ship with a loud clang. The bowsprit of the ship then opened. Sokka fell backward avoiding being crushed. The leader, who happened to be a teenager, walked out with group of Fire Nation soldiers behind him. They walked into the village. **

**I cringed when I realized who it was. Zuko was the fire lord's grandson when I was back home. Now I could only assume his father was now Fire lord. We learned from the same fire bending master. He was an excellent bender, but didn't have any patience. If you crossed him he could easily snap. I was just hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. **

**Sokka, who got up, charged at Zuko with a war cry. As he rushed up the steps to him, Zuko casually side stepped him then kicked Sokka sending him flying into the snow again. I got into my fire bending stance. **

"**Where are you hiding him?" The teenager yelled. He then grabbed Gran Gran. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements? I know you're hiding him."**

**No one responded. He threw a fire blast at us, but I deflected it away from us easily.**

**A little boy threw a spear to Sokka.**

"**Show no fear!" The little boy repeated Sokka's famous line. **

**Sokka caught the spear and charged at Zuko again. As soon as Sokka got near, Zuko broke the spear and poked Sokka in the head until he let go. Sokka threw his boomerang came back and smacked Zuko in the head. He fixed his helmet calmly. He then made fire daggers in his hands. Out of nowhere Aang shows up sliding in between Zuko's legs knocking him over. He slid as his helmet flew into the air. The penguin then pushes Aang off and waddles away.**

"**Hey Katara. Hey, Sokka, Kaiyo."**

"**Hi… Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka said awkwardly .**

**Zuko stands up resuming a fire bending stance. Aang slams his staff blasting snow into the soldiers..**

"**Looking for me?" Aang said smugly.**

"**You're the air bender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko said shocked.**

" **Aang?" Katara asked.**

"**No way." I gasped.**

"**I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko yelled**

"**Well, you're just a teenager." Aang retorted.**

"**He has a point you know." I said.**

**Zuko turned to glare at me.**

"**Or not I'll stay out of it." I said raising my hands in surrender **

**He then sent another blast of fire. Aang blocked all of them by spinning his staff. I deflected some of them away from Aang. Zuko, I guess, was too busy focusing on Aang to notice my fire bending. Aang glanced behind him realizing he can't protect the villagers.**

"**If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked.**

"**Aang! No!" I yelled shocked. **

**Aang can't do that. He's the Avatar. He's more important than the whole village, if he can stop the war.**

**Zuko slowly straightened himself out of his fire bending stance. He nodded as his soldiers grabbed Aang and his staff. Katara then rushed forward as the soldiers roughly pushed Aang forward. **

"**No, Aang! Don't do this!" She yelled.**

"**Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back." He yelled.**

**Aang looked back hopefully at his new friends. Aang frowns as he sees the pain Katara has in her now tear filled eyes. I ran to help Sokka.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked.**

**He looked to see if I had any bruises on me.**

"**Sokka I'm fine. If anything I should be worried about you." I said. **

**Sokka looked at me with concern.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked me.**

**Right then I wanted to tell him the truth about my dad and sister. I bit my lip and shook my head. He doesn't need to know. I don't need his pity.**

"**That's a lie, tell me." He said encouragingly.**

**Crap! I try to think of something that is plausible. **

"**I know how much you hate the Fire Nation. I hate it too. What if I become evil like they are and turn my backs on you guys?" I lied praying that he would believe it.**

**Sokka looked sympathetic, so I guess he believed it.**

**He hugged me pulling my head into his chest. I felt bad for lying to him, but I didn't want to bother them.**

"**You won't turn evil. You love the village too much to turn against us. You'd sew something without pricking your fingers with the needle, before turning to the fire nation."**

**He let go of me and had a determined look on his face.**

"**We are going to save the Avatar."**

**I nodded in agreement.**

**We walked towards Katara.**

"**We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe now we have to save him." Katara said **

"**Katara, I…" He started to say, but Katara interrupted him.**

"**Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I..."**

"**Katara! Are you going to talk all day or are you coming with us?" He yelled.**

"**Sokka! Kaiyo!" She yelled happily. She came and hugged us both.**

"**We're going to save your boyfriend." Sokka said**

"**He's not my…" Katara started to say.**

"**Whatever." I said. She was in denial. **

**Just then Gran Gran and Akari ran up to us.**

"**What do you three think you're doing?" She asked.**

**We all tried to look innocent.**

"**You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little water bender." She then hugged Katara. **

"**Sokka, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister. And you, protect them, you are meant for great things."**

**She then and hugged him too **

"**Yeah… okay, Gran." He said.**

"**And you Kaiyo. I come to think of you as my own granddaughter. Be safe and look out for Sokka and Katara.**

**She handed me a large bag filled with a sleeping bag and some food supplies.**

"**Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You all found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his." **

**She waved at us and we left.**

**Akari came up to me and just hugged me.**

"**My daughter, I knew this day would come, when you would leave and go make your own adventures." She said slightly crying.**

**She pulled a rectangular box that was slightly wrapped up.**

"**I was going to give this to you for your birthday. But this is just as good of a time."**

**I opened it and almost cried.**

**Inside was the bracelet my mom had given me all those years ago, except it wasn't broken, she has fixed it.**

"**You had it in your pocket seven years ago, and it was broken. It took me two years to mend it. I had put it in my jewelry box and forgot about it. I found it last month and decided I would give it to you on your birthday." She said quickly sensing that we had to leave quickly.**

**I ran and hugged her.**

"**I love it Mom." I cried.**

**She hugged back.**

"**You've never called me that." She said shocked.**

"**You're though. You were a mom to me when I needed one. And I love you for that." I said smiling at her. She kissed me on the forehead, before she let go of me and went stand next to Gran Gran.**

**I ran and caught up with Sokka and Katara, catching the last part of their conversation.**

"**There is no way we're going to catch a war ship with a canoe." Katara said skeptical.**

**Suddenly Appa comes into view.**

"**Appa!" I yelled**

"**You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Sokka grumbled to me.**

**Appa climbed into the water as we loaded our things into the saddle. Katara was at the reigns while I was sitting with Sokka.**

"**Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka said.**

"**Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help." Katara encouraged.**

"**Up. Ascend. Elevate." Sokka said.**

"**Sokka it isn't helping." I scolded.**

"**Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. Come on. Don't you want to save Aang?" Katara tried again.**

"**What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh… yip yip?" Sokka must have said the right thing because Appa made a huge rumbling sound.**

**He began to skip the surface of the water as he gained momentum. Finally, with a heave, he takes off into the sky.**

"**I told you he could fly!" I yelled cheerfully.**

"**You did it, Appa!" Katara cheered**

"**He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's…" Sokka said excitedly.**

**Katara and I give him a smug look.**

"**I mean, big deal, he's flying." He said trying to play it off.**

"**Smooth." I said rolling my eyes.**

**Karma sucks doesn't it.**

**They continued flying until they spot the ship came into view.**

**I looked and saw that Aang and Zuko were fighting.**

**Aang turned and blocked a fire blast, thrown by the teen, with his staff. He kept shooting fire balls at Aang. Aang then fell into the water. **

**Katara began to be frantic.**

"**Aang! No! Aang! Aang! AANG!" She yelled**

**Aang's eyes and tattoo's glow white as a look of determination on his face. He turns the water around him, as a powerful whirl pool forms. Aang shoots out of the water with the whirlpool of water following. Aang then lands on the deck. He bends the water and blasts Zuko and his men overboard. **

"**Did you see what he just did?" Katara asked.**

"**Now that was some water bending!" Sokka cheered.**

**Appa lands on the deck as everyone climbed out of the saddle. **

" **Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked.**

"**Hey Katara, Kaiyo. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming."He said tiredly.**

"**Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka joked.**

"**I dropped my staff." Aang said alarmed.**

"**Got it!" Sokka yelled**

**Sokka ran over to pick up the staff. Zuko grabbed the end of the staff because he didn't fall off of the ship. Sokka then poked him in the head with the staff a couple times. He then fell off the ship again.**

"**Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka yelled.**

**We all move to climb up on Appa. Some of the guards got up. Katara then bended some of the water trying to freeze the guards. Katara then whips it behind her freezing Sokka's feet to the deck. The guards laugh at her. Katara then faces her brother and does the same thing. She turns around to the see the guards frozen inches away from her. I ran up to Sokka and started to melt the ice.**

"**Hurry up, Sokka! Come on Kaiyo." **

**Sokka started to talk to himself.**

"**I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic."**

**I melted it enough for him to be able to get out and we got on Appa.**

"**Yip yip! Yip yip!" Aang yelled to the flying bison.**

**We flew away.**

**Appa started to gain altitude as fire balls were being launched at us. Katara and Sokka looked behind them in horror at the approaching fire. I stood up and redirected the fire away from us. I then bended a fire ball and sent it towards them. The fire meets the ice cliff burying the ship in snow. We were safe, for now.**

"**How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Katara asked Aang.**

"**I don't know. I just sort of… did it." Aang said with a confused expression.**

"**Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked him.**

"**Because… I never wanted to be." He admitted.**

"**But Aang we've been waiting for you. You're the only one who can put a stop to this war." I told him.**

"**And how am I going to do that?" He asked.**

"**According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire." Katara stated.**

"**That's what the monks told me."**

"**Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master water bending." Katara said excitably.**

"**We can learn it all together!" Aang said joyfully.**

" **And Kaiyo, when I learn fire bending, we can learn it together." He said cheerfully.**

"**And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender heads on the way." He added.**

"**I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka said dreamily.**

"**Then we're all in this together." I said.**

**Aang then got out a map.**

"**All right, but before I learn water bending, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here."**

**He pointed to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands.**

"**What's there?" I asked curiously.**

"**Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" He said cheerfully**

**I have a feeling my life just got more interesting.**

**I sat down and sighed happily to myself.**

"**I like flying."**

**An: Their ages in my story are:**

**Aang: 12**

**Katara: 14**

**Kaiyo: 17**

**Sokka: 16 **


End file.
